A Small Surprise
by FairyTailBandGeek
Summary: What will happen when Lucy Ashley surprises Nastu Dragion? Read and find out! Short story, LEMON.


This is the Edolas version of everything. This is NATSU DRAGION AND LUCY ASHLEY 'S Story. Just, explaining that. Clearly. Don't read past HEREEEEE. _ UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ LEMONS. Don't need some immature readers reading mature content. Anyway. Enjoy!

Natsu DRAGION POV:

I was in my garage, working on my car. I felt just as comfortable in here as I did in my car. Anywhere else, I was a cat running from a dog. Ugh. Back to my car. I wish I could make it run longer on smaller magic crystals. That was the problem I was trying to fix today. It had been my problem for several weeks now. It just used a ton of energy. Ugh. Where was Lucy when I needed her? She always made things easier. Made it easier to think.

I sighed, giving up for today. It was getting late. Then I heard the hinges on my garage door squeak, the part that led to the guild hall. I glanced up as my blonde headed best friend walked in, a plate filled with food from dinner. Like I said. It was late. I probably missed it. Oh well. I smiled, getting up from the dirty floor and going to the sink that I had, smothering my hands in soap and scrubbing for at least 2 minutes until my hands weren't so dirty.

I went and sat on the pull out bed that hung on the wall, sitting down on the stable mattress, joined by a silent Lucy Ashley. Normally she would've said something by now. "What's up Luce..?" I asked, sliding the full plate from her hands. She blushed and shook her head. "Oh. Uh. Nothing." Why was she acting so weird? She never blushed or acted shy.. I snacked on the food, just now realizing that I was pretty hungry.

I demolished about half of the food on the plate, then set it down on my small table. I glanced at her. "Now Lucy... Tell me what's wro-" my words were cut off as Lucy Ashley lunged herself at me, tossing her arms around my neck, claiming my lips. I was so surprised that I moaned slightly. I gently pushed her away, my hands on her shoulders. She released me. "Oh. Uh. Sorry." she said, keeping her head down. I was completely confused.

I had never felt any sexual vibes between Lucy and I. Ever. I mean, of course I had made out and had sex with a girl before, but not with Lucy. It just seemed...weird. "I just wanted to know what a kiss felt like.." I heard her whisper. I blushed madly. She had never been kissed. And I gave her that pitiful thing as her first kiss. "That was not a kiss." I chuckle. "Let me teach you." I grin, feeling cocky since I was near my car and in my garage. Anywhere else, this would not be happening.

I leaned and took her chin in my hand, and made her look at me. She was being so shy, it was weird. I had never experienced her act like this. It was intriguing. I was going to teach her what a kiss was supposed to feel like. I slowly stroked my thumb across her smooth cheek and moved my face to hers, my lips greeting hers eagerly.

She crumpled against me, and I sucked on her bottom lip, drawing a sharp hiss from her. Taking the chance, I let my tongue duck into her sweet mouth, tasting her and exploring her. Her shy tongue touched mine and it sent shocks through me. I had never kissed someone and got that experience. I felt her get bold, her dominant nature taking over as her hands went to my chest, exploring the smooth plains.

We kissed for a few more moments, letting our tongues tangle. I don't know who pulled away. I think it was me. "That was a kiss." I breathed softly, slightly breathless from our kissing. She nodded. "I wished it didn't stop." she admitted shyly, our foreheads still pressed together. I opened my eyes, surprised. "R-really?" I felt myself get shaky, something I never did in my garage. She nodded and attached her mouth back to mine.

Lucy. My best friend. My dominant, scary friend was shyly kissing me. This was certainly... new. I took control, sliding her on my pull out bed, making us lay next to each other instead of sit. She was slightly uncomfortable, but I fixed that, wrapping my arms around her waist. I pulled her closer, my hand sliding down over her ass to the back of her thigh, pulling it over my waist.

She yelped slightly, surprised I'm guessing. Did I want to have sex with her? Actually, yes. I did love Lucy, not in this way really, but in the best friend way, which was close enough. I pulled away from her, catching my breath. "Lucy...do you want to...uh.." I didn't even know how to ask. She giggled. "I don't know how...but yes. I would like to... do that with you." I grinned, like a child. I jumped up off the bed and went to the garage door, snapping the dead bolt into place. It would suck if someone walked in while I was teaching Lucy.

Lucy ASHLEY POV:

Natsu slipped back into my bed with me, making me lay on her back. I did, even though I didn't know why he wanted me like that. He sighed and slipped his hands up under my shirt slowly, pulling it off completely. I covered myself slightly, I was really shy about my body. Natsu just rolled his eyes and slipped his hand around to my back to find my bra clasp, and expertly undid it. He slid it off my body, and I was a little shocked he undid it so quickly.

He pushed my hands away from my now bare chest, rubbing his fingers over the slight peaks of pink. I tilted my head back, eyes shutting. It felt so good. I found it a little funny, it didn't bother me to leave myself so exposed like this to Natsu. When I wasn't looking, Natsu moved his head, taking a full nipple into his mouth, sucking on the soft material. My back arched uncontrollably and I moaned softly.

He bit on the soft skin, making me cry out in pleasure. Natsu wouldn't say he's a slut or anything, but I know he finds women to sleep with once in awhile. He must knew by now what we liked. One of his hands stayed on my free breast, massaging it while his tongue pleasured the other, then his free hand skipped down my body and found its way underneath my tiny skirt. Now that I thought about it, I wondered if he liked the little skirts I wore all of the time.

His hand felt around me, my legs spreading to welcome him in. He discovered a nice wet spot on my panties and he groaned. I guess he liked that. He massaged my clit lightly through the cottony material, making me gasp and freeze. It felt really good.

I really liked it. I smiled inwardly, letting him continue his work on my body. I kept waiting for him to stop and say this is wrong or something, but he didn't. I was beyond nervous.

Were Natsu and I going to...? I think so. I mean, I felt like doing it. Even if I didn't exactly know how to do it. He was so caring though. He would understand, and teach me. At least I think so. I didn't know much. I knew where things went, and what sex was, but had never experienced it first hand. This would be my first time. At..well everything.

I could feel his fingers between my legs, working magic. It felt so good. I had never experienced anything like it until now. He was gently, but pleasuring me in ways that I had never imagined. Then I felt his hand slip into my panties that I had on and the fireworks started behind my eyelids.

He had shifted a finger into me, then added another one. It was amazing and sent firey sparks throughout my body. I know now why his last name was Dragion. It felt like a dragon was breathing on my entire body, heating me up and making me desire this even more.

I moved my hand to his face, jerking his chin up so I could kiss him roughly. He had me turned on so much it was killing me. I pulled him up on top of me, his body slithering up mine smoothly. Once his face was against mine, I let my hands wander back to his chest, pushing his clothing off. I was barely wearing anything and he still had his on. So I pushed it off, becoming more confident in my actions. His jacket slipped off quite easily.

I tossed it across the room, glad he wasn't wearing his normal goggles on his forehead. Our bare chests touched and moved against each other, then I slid my hands farther, reaching the waist band of his pants. I felt him take in a sharp gasp. I grinned against his lips, enjoying the effect I had on him.

Natsu DRAGION POV:

Lucy just kept getting bolder and bolder. I felt the waistband of my pants being pushed down, further and further until my cock bounced out. I felt her freeze against me, then felt her hand slide down to meet my hard on. She pulled her lips away from me, her face turning to look at my lower body. I felt her gasp as her hand wrapped around it, loosely. I groaned slightly, making her giggle.

She moved her hand up and down slowly, making me even harder if it were possible. Gosh I so badly wanted to be inside her already. She wasn't helping me prolong it either. Her hand had sped up, pulling gently on my sensitive skin. Uff. I couldn't handle this much longer.

I pushed her away, making sure to let her know she was doing everything just right. I pulled her skirt down quickly, giving her almost no time to react. She gasped, letting me rip off the small material, pulling her soaked panties with it. She didn't seem to mind too much. I kicked off my own pants and boxers, sliding in between her legs, my face close to hers.

"Luce...if you're unsure at all...You should say it now. I mean, you can say stop at anytime, but you know, it's just easier if you say it now.." I smile slightly. She just shakes her head and just stares into my eyes. "Honestly Natsu...I couldn't imagine anyone but you to be my first." That made my heart pound. I didn't want to disappoint her. This was her first time after all..

I gently rubbed between her legs, making sure she was well and wet before sliding the head of my cock against her lower lips. Her back arched and she moaned softly. I forgot she had never felt that before. I kissed her swollen lips, sliding my shaft into her, just an inch or so. She whimpered underneath me, biting my lip. I didn't want to hurt her. It was scary to me.

I pulled away from her slightly, breathing slowly. I wanted complete control of myself, I kept my hips from thrusting quickly into her, instead slowly sliding myself in. She moaned out, and I bit my own lip, trying to keep myself from hurting her. I reached her hymen, and froze. the moment of truth. Was she ready for me to take this away from her? This was the actual virgin wall.

I looked at her and she looked back at me. She moved her lips up and kissed me gently, tears welling in her eyes. I was shaking I was so scared. I couldn't hurt her. But she wanted this. I wanted this. I pushed my hips further, feeling the thin membrane break around me. I pushed into her all of the way then, my hips grinding against her clit.

I slid almost all the way out of her, then thrust back in, drawing a moan from her and I both. I continued this, alternating between fast and slow movements, making her back arch and her hips to grind into mine. This was the best sexual experience that I'd ever had. It really felt good. I felt her getting wetter and wetter, her muscles tightening against me. She wrapped her legs tightly around me, I could tell she was getting close.

I leaned down over her, speeding up. Gosh I was so close. She was going to come first though. I wouldn't have it any other way. I nibbled on her ear, making her moan loudly. "Lucy..." I groan as her body tightens more around me. Fuck this felt good. "Fuck Lucy...I-I'm..." We moan together, and I feel her body close around mine, milking my cock inside of her. I finish just seconds later, panting hard.

I slipped out of her after several minutes, finally catching my breath. Lucy was laying on her side now, just looking at me. I leaned and kissed her lips gently. "I had a fun time teaching you." I chuckled, making her blush. "I had a great time learning. Maybe we'll have another lesson tomorrow." she winked, turning to face the wall, curling against me. We were both tired. I wrapped my arms around her. "Goodnight Lucy." I grin, snuggling against her. "Goodnight Natsu." she whispered back, sighing happily.


End file.
